


The Long Dark Hours after Midnight

by MCM



Series: The Next Herald Mage [5]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCM/pseuds/MCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close sequel to Sorrows. Vanyel takes over. Rolan and Tantris have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Dark Hours after Midnight

If Vanyel was Valdemar's northern defender, Yfandes was its avenging angel, and she had always had a soft spot for Jisa. Yfandes was Not Pleased. 

:How does a trainee get out of Haven in that sort of shape, Rolan? Are they out of MindHealers who can teach?:

Finally, one he could answer. 

:Yes. Actually.:

Yfandes' response was immediate and profane. She followed her remarks with a dramatic stalk into the woods, which, as it involved disappearing through the WayStation wall, looked very impressive. Rolan watched her fade into the driving snow, and hoped the Havens, or perhaps Stephen's hot springs, would soothe her before they needed her help. 

Kris and Talia lay in a tangled, fretful sleep with Rolan's shields flung around them. Rolan's head hung with exhaustion before Vanyel put in his appearance. Rolan felt the brush of his cloak first, then Vanyel's breath in his ear, and then, blessedly, Vanyel's Magic reinforcing his shields. :My poor, sweet children, Rolan. What have we done?:

:For once, nothing we can't fix. And they're here, which is a good deal better than a number of other places. They're a danger to themselves, and to the chirras, but now that we know what we're facing, the rest of us should be safe.:

Vanyel stroked Kris's sleeping face, and Tantras stirred. :His shields are sound, Van. He can use his Gift to help her, if you can show him how.: Vanyel nodded. :That won't put him in danger. He'll have to sleep for longer than he would on his own, but in here, and with the storm, they shouldn't notice. Healing her while she's learning to Shield will be harder.: Rolan felt Vanyel take over the shields. :I'll keep the fire up, rest while you can.:

Vanyel brushed a hand across Talia's sleeping forehead, then settled cross-legged with Kris's head in his lap. Tran paced forward and dropped his nose to Vanyel's shoulder for a moment in silent support, the paced back again to stand with Rolan between the sleeping chirras. 

Rolan watched Vanyel's Healing settle in to Talia's shattered mind. He and Vanyel would both dream with her, later, the way Rolan had with Talamir, but now . . .

Now Tantris was leaning on him. :I know why you won't speak to her, Rolan. Cymry told me what Skif and Alberich have been seeing. None of the rest of us could do this. The Herd is behind you : Tantris rubbed against his shoulder. :I'm here, Rolan.: Tran leaned over Rolan's neck, his arms tracing the lines of tension down the muscles along Rolan's shoulders. :She's asleep, she's healing, you can't be alone until she dies. Let me keep you warm.:

He saw the flickering light in Tran's eyes, the hearth fire of smaller affections, and fell into it.


End file.
